People are always looking for ways to improve their smile and the health of their teeth and oral cavity. The first step on this journey for many is the use of oral care compositions like toothpaste and rinse. The benefits achieved from the use of those types of products cover a broad range from cosmetic benefits, like whitening and fresh breath, to health benefits, like reduced tartar. Unfortunately, many components used in oral care compositions, including the agents giving the desired benefits, often have a negative impact on the overall taste of the product. As such, there is a need for methods which provide improved flavor in oral care compositions and oral care compositions with improved flavor.